


Places in the Dark, Hearts to the Stars

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Also Im undecided if I will follow canon, Female Saiyan! Reader, Gen, I also might add relationships later on as well, I have a lot of OCS that will probably in this, I might up the rating if I write a lot more, I'm Bad At Summaries, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Saiyan! Reader, they are mostly ambiguous in this first part though if it matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25834273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: Frieza asks to meet with Saiyan! reader for some work related business. Will she be able to follow orders or what she believes is right?
Relationships: I havent decided yet but it isnt the main focus right now, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	Places in the Dark, Hearts to the Stars

An uncontrollable tremble went through you as you entered the control room where Lord Frieza stood. It took most of your self control to keep your tail from shaking and even more to keep your facial expression neutral. It was very rare for squad leaders to be called in alone for an audience with the boss, and even more rare that they lived to tell the tale. His back was to you as he looked out into the stars. The silvers and golds of the vast expanse of space typically soothed you, but knowing that it might be the last view you’ll ever get to see did little for your nerves. As you noticed the starlight reflected in his violet bio-gems, you thought of how there couldn’t be a more natural fit as an emperor of space. The boss as you knew him was cold and cruel, not too dissimilar from space itself. With that thought, the celestial bodies seemed to twinkle brighter in agreement.

You watched him praying for any sign that he noticed you. The longer you waited the more impatient you grew. It was humiliating enough that you had to meet with him, but even worse that you had to announce your presence despite being expected. As your anxiety turned to anger and back again, you looked around for anyone or anything to help him notice you. Wondering if perhaps, you weren’t far enough into the room for his liking, you decided to move a bit closer to him. The tap of your boots felt bombastic with each step you took, but still, he did not address you. Unsure of how else to get his attention, you finally spoke.

“I’m here as you requested, my lord,” you said as you quickly knelt down.

The first to react was his own tail, lifting slightly in response to you addressing him. His shoulders tensed and relaxed as he sharply inhaled. He took his time turning around to face you, but when he finally did, you bowed your head apprehension.

“Ah yes, Y/N, and it seems you are alone. Its good to know that at least one of the saiyans can follow directions.”

Anger peppered his tone causing you to clench your jaw. Even when he was in a good mood people usually died. You prayed that his words were simply his typical insults toward your race.

“Now I’m sure you are curious why I have asked only you to speak with me. And I’m sure that you are searching your recent memories for a possible transgression against me.”

As he stepped closer to where you were kneeling, you dared not look up at the fearsome space emperor for fear that his judgement would be thrust upon you much sooner.

“You should know that its not yours that I’m worried about,” he said with a tone making it clear he was smiling.

“Rather, one of your subordinates has been caught stealing credits from our vault, the very one he was meant to guard.”

Your thoughts turned directly to one man in particular, Cu. The second he was sent to your squad you knew he was trouble, but you weren’t sure that he would do something that obvious and get caught.

“Ah perhaps you are unconvinced that one of yours would do such a thing.”

The moment you noticed that he had turned away from you, you looked up. You watched as he walked over to the control panel combined with his throne to your left. With the click of a button, he pulled up the security footage on the holo screen covering the stars and planets that lied just beyond the window. When the one eyed man appeared on screen, you felt your own rage bubble inside you. Without fail, he grabbed a bundle of silver tubes and shoved them into the burlap sack. He continued to snatch up the credits as his tail curled and uncurled with glee.

“An unfortunate discovery, wouldn’t you say, Captain?”

Your eyes darted back to the floor as he tilted his head back towards you. You had known that Cu had been spending more lavishly after missions, but you attributed that to him taking extra jobs. You almost laughed at how recently you praised him for becoming being so responsible and cursed yourself for not demoting him to salvage.

“Of course, my lord. That is a serious offense.”

“Hm. Since we appear to be on the same page, then something must be done. You are to discipline him in the manner befitting of one of my officers.”

Dread bubbled up in your chest. Having had the displeasure of witnessing a number of punishments before, you wondered which he might choose. Public humiliation, demotion, dismemberment, and crippling all seemingly appropriate for minor crimes and any of which would lead to the end of said soldier’s social standing among the army if they lived. Worse even, they would become a target for the regular violence that the higher ranked officers referred to as “the will of the mighty Lord Frieza.” The team in which a marked soldier was a part of also received some ridicule depending on the crime and punishment. You held your breath as he leaned in close to not miss his next command.

“By killing him yourself.”

Dangerous words threatening to escape you, your respectful facade fell, and you looked up in horror.

“Sir is that-”

“Necessary, of course,” he said mimicking your own choice of words with a smirk.

“What better way to make an example of someone? After all, my dear, you should know very well that I don’t take kindly to those who betray me or my trust.”

Your widened eyes looked deeper into his. The mirth in his eyes did little to hide the red hot fury that lay beneath. Each moment that he kept his gaze on you, he scanned for what you assumed was defiance. Every inch of you burned with your own anger, but you could not force yourself to act on it. Again your trembling returned, proof that no matter how you felt you valued your life more. Satisfied by your inaction, he turned away and crossed his hands behind his back. Even the hum of the ship stilled as you waited for Frieza to speak once more.

“Now run along, and bring Cu back for his execution. You may invite your squad if you wish, or don’t. It makes no difference to me as long as justice is served.”

Though you bowed to him with a ‘yes sir’, you were certain that he saw the anger in your eyes just before you rushed out of the room. How could he expect you to kill one of your own men, but how could you dare refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting this here because I want someone to actually read it since it currently has no notes on Tumblr, and I worked so hard on it. Please leave a like if you enjoyed or a comment if you have some thoughts on anything after reading!


End file.
